The prior art contains patents which relate to the subject matter of this invention, and U.S. patents known to applicant are listed below: Nos.
______________________________________ 1 751 841 Pickens Mar 25, 1930 2 389 433 Hough Nov 20, 1945 2 399 555 Locke Apr 30, 1946 3 068 360 Sholin Nov 30, 1962 3 066 423 Solem Dec 4, 1962 3 157 391 Angelone Nov 17, 1964 3 197 886 Brame et al Aug 3, 1965 3 289 313 Lechner Jr. et al Dec 6, 1966 3 673 701 Albertson Jul 4, 1972 ______________________________________
However, such prior art constructions are cumbersome and relatively complicated and because of this have apparently not found much commercial use. Some of the prior art constructions were used as auxiliary heaters in conjunction with a conventional clothes dryer but were not used during a clothes drying cycle, and therefore effected no savings in energy.
In contrast to the prior art, my improved device is simple in construction and low in manufacturing cost, and may be easily inserted into the normal duct from a conventional clothes dryer, which duct heretofore was always used to vent the warm, moist air from the dryer to the outside atmosphere.
In the winter season, the heat in most homes is very dry and homeowners frequently resorted to installation of a humidifier in the air duct of the heating system, or used portable humidifiers to supply sufficient humidity. My invention provides moist, warm air, without the need of a humidifier, and thus not only saves the cost of a humidifier but also utilizes the heated air which is normally vented to the atmosphere during a clothes-drying cycle.
My improved device comprises a relatively low-cost housing, preferably in the form of a Y fitting. One leg of the fitting is connected to the air exhaust of the clothes dryer. The second or opposite leg is connected to the normal vent to the atmosphere and the third leg directs heated air into the household room. A simple damper is disposed within the fitting to selectively direct heated air to the second or third leg, or both simultaneously, as desired.